


First Meeting

by Imaginary_Dwellings



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Boyfriends, Drabble, Fluff, Hijack, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginary_Dwellings/pseuds/Imaginary_Dwellings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Hiccup are in a long distance relationship and have never gotten the chance to meet in person. When Jack finds out he has a month off for Christmas break, he asks Hiccup if he can come visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

Today was the day. Hiccup was finally going to meet Jack in person for the first time. The boys had been dating for a little over three months at the time. They’d met in an online chat room and became instant friends. Sharing similar taste in music, books, movies and even video games made it easy for them to talk to each other, and after a few long conversations through the chat room, the two decided to exchange email address to better keep in touch. After about a thousand emails and regular weekend Skype calls, Jack suggested they should date. Hiccup was skeptical at first, unsure of how they could date if Jack was a college student in California and he was a high school senior in Maine. But after constant flirting and prodding from Jack, Hiccup finally broke down and finally agreed to give the whole thing a chance.

Now here he was standing in front of a flight gate in the crowded airport of his hometown, waiting for his boyfriend’s flight to get in. When Jack had told him that he’d have a month long break for Christmas and wanted to visit, Hiccup was overjoyed. But, now as the small teen stood around waiting and thinking, he began to worry.

“What if Jack meets me in person and decides he doesn’t like me? What if he meets my dad and they don’t get along and I can’t see him anymore? What if-“ Hiccup’s thoughts were cut short as he heard voices coming down the flight gate. He quickly shuffled in front of the gate and scanned the seemingly endless crowd of people for his boyfriend.

“He shouldn’t be this hard to find,” Hiccup muttered to himself as people walked all around him, “bleach-blond hair, bright blue eyes and pale skin, he should stick out like a sore thumb….” As the crowd of passengers meeting loved ones and friends dissipated, Hiccup was the only one left waiting. Now he really began to worry.

“Did he miss his flight or something?” Hiccup wondered, whipping out his phone and checking for messages. As he stared at his phone, he was completely unaware of the straggler sauntering through the flight gate.

Jack stepped through the gate with carry-ons in hand and his eyes immediately locked onto a lanky brunet covered in freckles and wearing an over-sized, green sweater. “Yep, that’s him,” he smiled to himself as he approached the smaller boy who was still looking at him phone.

Hiccup noticed a shadow come over him and saw a pair of pale hands set down a carry-on bag right in front of him. His green eyes darted up and were instantly met by a pair of striking blue ones.

“Hey there, Freckles,” The young man said with a wink.

“Jack, is that you?” Hiccup asked, a little shocked that his boyfriend actually existed and wasn’t just some of figment of his imagination.

“In the flesh,” Jack smiled with a set of perfect teeth. Before another word could even be said, Hiccup threw himself forward and embraced Jack, clinging to him as though he would disappear at any moment. Jack wrapped his arms around Hiccup squeezing just as tightly as his boyfriend, he didn’t want to let go for anything. As the two stood there standing in front of the deserted flight gate, wrapped in each other’s arms for the first time, everything felt right with the world.


End file.
